


Christmas with the Losers Club

by Holymouthmen



Category: IT, THE LOSERS CLUB - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymouthmen/pseuds/Holymouthmen
Summary: The Losers Club spends a cold winter day at Richies house





	Christmas with the Losers Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I put together in a hurry. Now that that’s out of the way, have fun!

Richies livingroom was a sight for sore eyes. It was decorated with numerous decorations, and a big, bare Christmas tree. 

The first knock came on a chilly winter day. The sky was releasing puffy, fat snowflakes. The ground was covered with a thick blanket of white, snowmans patrolled front yards and bulldozers swept the streets clean. 

Richie opened the door to a smiling, shivering Bev with an armful of presents. She let her herself in much to his amusement and motioned her to put the presents under the tree.

“This may be a little too cheesy but I brought some special ornaments. There’s eight of them, one for each of us. They represent who we are.” Bev quietly explained. 

“What’s the eighth one?” 

“Oh it’s a photo of all of us.” 

They sat in silence and then burst out laughing. “I missed you Beverly” he hugged her and ruffled her hair. 

Soon after, Mike, Eddie, Ben, Stanley and finally Bill showed up. 

“I b-brought some tree o-ornaments” Richie engulfed him in a hug. 

The Losers Club spent the entire evening hanging up crafts and singing Christmas songs. 

They gushed over their ornaments. Eddie got his iconic inhaler which was an exact replica of his own, to which they all laughed about. Mikes was his bike that he treasures oh so much. He gave Bev a hug.  
Stans ornament was a bird, due to his love of bird watching. He smiled and silently thanked her. She got her boyfriend a book (his favorite one of course) which made him very giddy. Bill got a boat, and to that everyone shed a tear and hugged him. She got Richie glasses like the one he wears. He punched her playfully and chuckled. Hers was a blooming rose.  
“My aunt actually got this for me. It’s to act of how far I’ve ‘bloomed’ since the incident with my father and all that” it grew silent but Eddie was the first to break it saying it was beautiful.  
They went back to hanging them up and started festively talking again.

Stan turned on the TV and played classic Christmas movies to drown out the endless drone of the others.

Beverly and Ben sat down on the couch next to him snuggling up and giggling at the movie. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, sinking lower into the couch. He saw Bill and Mike talking and laughing by the tree. He got annoyed but focused on Rudolph on the screen.

Meanwhile Richie and Eddie were in the kitchen baking some cookies.

“Richie stop! I’m trying to do this” Eddie exclaimed when Richie kept tickling him. 

He chuckled, hugged him from behind and rested his head on Eddies shoulder. With one hand on his waist, Richie reached into the batter with his finger and put some on Eddies nose.

In response Eddie took some flour and flicked it on his face. That started a mini food fight and some wrestling that ended up with the two on the floor covered in food laughing.

By the tree Bill glanced over and saw Stan scowling at poor Santa Clause. He laughed and excused himself from Mike. Bill walked over to Stanley and exchanged his hand. From there, he led him to a doorway between the kitchen and living room.

“Bill.. what’s this?”  
Bill smiled at Stanley. “You’re cute when your jealous”  
Stan turned bright red and started stuttering.  
“W-well it’s just. You and M-mike-“

“Just kiss me Uris we’re under the mistletoe”  
Bill brought him in for a sweet kiss. 

Ben and Bev fell asleep in each other’s arm. Eddie and Richie were cleaning up and making cookies together

Mike was sitting on the couch, intensely watching some movie with Santa puppies. He was rapidly eating the cookies and enjoying the time to himself. Bill and Stan chuckled at him and swayed to the Christmas music


End file.
